


Lesson Learned

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I got this vibe that Krauser is the uber jealous type. Whatever Leon did made him mad and soo spanking commences. (I need help basically.) But I realize the end was cheesy but I was watching Queer as Folk sooo....yeah. <br/>Hope ya'll enjoy. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SocialDeception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/gifts).



I knew he wouldn't anticipate me behind him. I had the door locked in a split second after silencing him. My hand clamped over his mouth as my other holds him to me. I feel him flail around, trying to loosen my grip."Keep quiet, or you'll regret it." I hiss into his ear. "Do you understand?" I whisper. He nods quickly. I smirk and lift him up. He is light for me to carry. I know I am much stronger than he is. I sit down on my bed, laying him over my lap. "Krauser, lemme go." he whispers harshly. I tangle a hand into his hair, and yank back, forcing him to look at me. He groans in pain but keeps his eyes on me. "You think I didn't notice your little act?" I bite out, and release his hair. I grip his pants and begin to yank them down. I hear a faint gasp before he starts to squirm. I clamp my legs down on his, this stills him momentarily. I am able to get his pants and boxers down to the tops of his knees. "Krauser, lemme go!" he whispers harshly. I ignore him as I give his ass a firm slap. He groans and tries to pull away from me. But his attempt is futile. I repeat my slap and harden them. He groans and grunts in time. After five or so slaps, I ran my hand over his behind. The once creamy, white skin is a faint pink color. And warm to the touch and it makes me smirk.

Ten minutes pass and Leon's behind has become a deep pink color. And hasn't cried, only groaned. His ass is hot now. I decide to admire his rear. "Please stop." he whispers. I ignore him and plant two more firm strikes on his behind. He moans into the duvet on the bunk. A quiver runs through him as I rub his behind. I spread him apart and see the glimmer of something wet. "Excited, are we?" I whisper with a smirk. I roll a finger over his hole, and it clenches. I reach over him and tug on his hair. His eyes lock on mine, and he's furious. The dark blush in his cheeks is too good. I saturate my fingers with my saliva. His blue eyes widen as I dip my fingers inside him, slowly. His eyes squeeze shut and a moan slips pass his lips. I pump my fingers in and out. I quicken them as I drive deeper. I seek out his prostate and am pleased when his moans become heavy with pleasure. I can feel his hardening cock on my thighs. "Feels like this isn't the only place we're fired up. " I say as I tug his head back. Leon's eyes are half open and clouded with luxury from my digits. I scissor my fingers apart and he groans, gazing at me. I notice how his hips buck in time to my finger's pace, all the while grinding his cock on my thighs. I grip his waist to still him; forcing him to just feel my torment. "Jack, please." he pleads. His voice is now breathy and heavily filled with arousal. That's all it took for me to change tatics. I lift him from my lap and onto the bed. "Stay still." I say with light warning. He doesn't move a muscle, just watches me as I pull open the top drawer of my nightstand. I produce a condom and a small bottle of lube. I drop them on the bunk beside Leon's waist. I unbuckle my pants and stroke myself. I'm aready hard from seeing Leon's state. I grab one of the pillows and say, "Lift your hips, Leon." He obeys as I slide the pillow under him. I straddle him, balancing on my knees. I then reach for the condom. I rip it open using my teeth and roll it over my cock. I grab the lube and pop the cap. Leon's breathing is steady but his eyes are watching my every move. I squeeze out a gracious amount of lube and coat my length. I use the rest in my hand to slick Leon throughly. I shut the cap on the lube and toss it aside us. I position myself at his entrance and slowly, push in. His skin ripples with goosebumps as his hole stretches around my thick length. I hiss between clenched teeth. Leon moans and pushes against me. I allow him to adjust to me before sinking in deeper. I'm surprised by how easy I slip inside of him, being as thick as I am. "Move." I hear Leon whisper. I begin to slowly thrust in and out. Allowing Leon to feel every inch of me. He groans into the bed and closes his eyes. I kiss his shoulder and neck. Its not long after that I quicken my pace. Leon's moaning becomes louder. And it only urges me to continue. I love this ass and the man it belongs to. I could never bring myself to say it aloud but I can't deny it. I want to see his face as I fuck him. I pull out and recieve a displeased groan from him. I flip him over and pull off his shoes and pants. I toss them behind me. He tugs up on my shirt and I help him remove it. He simply throws it aside. I yank him to me. Our waists are equal to each other . I spread his legs as I repostion myself. I watch his face as I glide back inside his heat. He hisses, "Fuck." as his eyes clench shut and his head drops to the pillow. I drive into him over and over. My pace is quick and hard. He cries out in bliss as my cock hits his prostate. He grips my arms and looks down, watching my cock. I position my hands on the back of his thighs, under his knees. It allows me to drive deeper. Leon drops a hand from my arm to his throbbing erection. He jerks himself in time to my thrusts. "Doesn't that feel good?" I chuckle. I feel close but want to hold off, wanting Leon to finish first. I close my eyes, relishing the way Leon's ass tightens around me. How the heat of him is driving me closer. I release his legs and rest my arms on either side of his head. His hand grips my back and I can feel the tips of his nails digging in. That slight pain pushes me on. "Jack, gonna come." he practically whimpers. He jerks himself faster now. I angle my thrusts and his eyes go wide. "That's it, come for me." I almost order. But allow my voice to go soft and into a whisper. I can't resist and capture his lips with mine. Only breaking the kiss when he shudders as his orgasm rushes through him. His rear clenches tighter than ever. That's all it takes for me to come, hard. The sudden warmth inside the condom sends a chill up my spine. I ride out my high in slow thrusts. I feel the stickiness of his come between us and I ignore it. Too caught up in him to care. I kiss him deeply and pull out. He winces slightly and lays back, eyes closed. "Lesson learned, Comrade." he whispers. I only smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship hurts me but oh well. Still working on a chapter fic based on the goodbye letter Krauser wrote. It's coming.  
> Also, I wanted to gift this to SocialDeception since the encouragement and praise was much appreciated. (Also because they thought a kink like this was definitely needed.) :D


End file.
